Falonia
Falonia is a nation within the Continent known for its scholars and trade. Havenport is the capital. Falonia has a history of conflict with Vijj. According to the Census of Year 4000, 30% of Falonia is uncivilized wilderness and 50% is agricultural land. Average population density is 120 people/ sq mi. 89% of the population lives in rural areas, 8% in urban areas and 3% in isloated areas. There are 4,800 castles and approximately 1,518 castle ruins. There are 11 universities that teach scientific, mechanical and magickal crafting, law, medicine, military strategy, fighting skills and history. The Academy is the most well known and was founded in Year 3246. 1.5% of the population is enrolled at a university. The most populous city is Winterden, which lies in the mountains between Vijj and Falonia and protects the mountain pass between them. Its proximity to a river also facilitates trade through the pass. History In Year 2780, Evander Falon became the apprentice of Filippos Koibos. Seven years later he began his military conquest to expand his fathers control of land. By Year 2911, he had unified one half of the Continent into Falonia. In Year 3031, Winterden was founded by Lorenzo Harridan as a way-point on the trip through the pass to Vijj. In Year 3246, Klin the Elder formed The Academy. In Year 3524, Falonia outlawed the hybridization of men. In Year 4381, The Academy is reformed by Tobias Archembald. Falonian education is standardized. In Year 4521, Fenwic Helstrom was born. At the age of 31 he enlisted in the military after education in The Academy. In Year 4543, King Karedago inherits the throne from his mother Queen Arpasa at the age of 21 after completing his tertiary schooling. His father Ziphath had died of heart failure 10 years earlier. In Year 4544, Thratius declares war between Vijj and Falonia. 20 years later, Fenwic Helstrom returned to Winterden as a war hero and scholar of majick. He was made chancellor of The Academy and was crowned king by popular vote. The current king and chancellor willingly abdicated the throne to him. In Year 4570, Zeparaberius was summoned by the majicians of Vijj to attack Winterden. Fenwic was able to lure Zeparaberius into a trap beneath The Academy that he sealed with the Ring of Arzacon. He sealed the trap with his trusted majick advisor, Harelesa Dreaddirge as the target, making her the only person able to open the trap. In Year 4586, Harelesa Dreaddirge started a rebellion against Fenwic Helstrom, seeing him as a weak leader with little ambition or drive. She wished to end the war between Vijj and Falonia quickly and gain power and prestige. She confronted Fenwic and killed him in a duel in the Chancellor's chambers of The Academy. Her secret assassin police took control of the Academy and soon after, all of Winterden. She led a group to the chamber beneath the Academy to release Zeparaberius and use him to defeat Vijj. She greeted him with his titles of "The Great Destroyer", "King of Chaos" and "The Demon Duke". Once released, Zeparaberius saw the Ring of Arzacon and killed Harelesa Dreaddirge. Without a summoner or summoning circle to restrain him, Zeparaberius was free to wreak havoc upon Winterden and proceeded to roam the countryside, attacking other cities of Falonia. In Year 4586, Fenwic Helstrom was resurrected by loyal members of his council. He was taken by a chariot of behemoths and intercepted Zeparaberius on the way to Havenport, capital city of Falonia. He entered a discussion with Zeparaberius referring to him by that name. He asks what Zeparaberius wanted since he was just then freed. Zeparaberius was surprised that Fenwic knows his real name. No one had called him that since his talks with Ginny. He said that all he wanted was to end his tired life of work and toil. Fenwic knew of no way to kill an espiri as powerful as Zeparaberius short of the Curse of Xenodus, which destroys the souls of the caster and target. Zeparaberius asked Fenwic to perform the curse and Fenwic agreed, ending both their lives and preventing any full resurrections or work in the Netherworld. Cities * = Capital City Other notable cities include: Itul Hollow. Falonian Army The Falonian army is notable for its highly educated warriors and large use of wizards and crafters. For most of recent history, the Fallonian Army contained 20 standing regiments or around 200,000 fighters. Army career length is usually 20 years of mixed hard and easy work. Ranks Soldarius - A foot soldier Majickus - A wizard trained for battle and quick crafting Decanus - Leader of a squadron of 10 fighters Centurius - Leader of a company of 10 squadrons or 100 fighters Millenius - Leader of a regiment of 10 companies or 1,000 fighters Generalius - Leader of a division of 10 legions or 10,000 fighters Notable Generalii Education Children of noble or wealthy families are sent to schools to learn and study. Small towns have none or few schools and larger towns and cities have more schools. Universities are run by chancellors and a council of chancellors decides compulsory education and other regulations about education. Schools are funded by tuition provided by noble families. Primary School Age 5 - 10 Children are introduced to schooling, learn to read and write and begin learning math and basic science. One teacher usually handles all students in one room. Secondary School Age 11 - 16 Students take classes at a central school taught by different teachers in multiple classrooms. Compulsory classes include English, Math, Science (Biology, Chemistry, Physics), Majick, Citizenship, Religious Studies, Physical Education, Sex Education, Geography and History. Elective classes include Art and Design, Drama, Foreign Languages and Music. Tertiary School Age 17 - 21+ Students live on campus at a university, which is usually located in a major city. Professors specialize in certain niche areas and teach classes based on their proficiency. Students choose all their classes with the help of a professor or their master, often with recommendations from a family member. Students decide which classes to take depending on their secondary school exam scores and their goals after tertiary school. Tertiary school are considerably more advanced. Students no longer have classes every day. The heavy workload that each class requires means that students usually spend this new free time studying and doing homework. At the end of any year, students may elect to take proficiency exams, which test what the student has learned. Passing a exam yields a certification that is very valuable when applying for jobs or keeping family power in an area. Failing an exam does not prohibit a student from retaking an exam in later years. Apprenticeship Starting with Klin the Elder, masters choose students to guide and teach personally as apprentices. Apprentices may be chosen at any age but most are chosen around age 16. Many but not all professors at universities are masters. Mastership passes to an apprentice after a test administered by the master or after the death of a master. Tests range from informal verbal tests to lengthy painting sessions to month-long expeditions in the wilderness.